Wacky Races 2011
by WinxPossible
Summary: This year Wacky races come back. We know them all. We love someone from those. Who will win each of those races?
1. Chapter 1

**D****isclaimer: I do not own anything, except my OC.**

And here they are. The worlds most wackiest racers, competing for the title of the Wacky Races 2011. The cars are approaching the start line.

First in line is Top Cat with his gang in the Trash Cat.

Next Scooby-Doo and Shaggy driving the Mystery Machine.

Following them is Honk Kong Phooey and his trusty side-kick Spot riding the Phooey Mobile.

Snacking their way is Yogi and Boo Boo Bear in the Picnic Racer.

Fred and Barney are riding the Bedrock Jammer.

Making things green are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo (80's) in their Turtle Van.

Spooking along is Danny Phantom with his friends Sam and Tucker in the Specter Speeder.

Joining them is The Mew Car rode by the Tokyo Mew Mew's.

Next in line are Naruto and his friends Sakura, Sai and Sasuke in the Leaf Racer.

Driving the CatMouse is Tom and Jerry.

Coming along on the Cyclotrons are Razor and T-Bone.

Floating along on the Silver Star is a little witch, Leila Spark.

Sneaking along last is that no good doer Dick Dastardly and Mutley.

Who seem to be already planning some scam. AAANND their off…to a standing start. And why not. They have been chained to a post by shifty Dick Dastardly, who shifted into wrong gear. And away they go. On the worlds Wackiest Racers.

Leila looks like this: Mid-waist midnight black hair, silver eyes, a silver witch hat and a silver dress.


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my **OC**, Leila.**

Racer

Welcome to the Wacky Races! Today we will start in New Jersey and finish in New York.

Raphael: Hey what do you know, our home town.

Racers, are you ready?

Racers: We are ready.

They are off! The CatMouse is in the lead, Trash Cat in 2nd and he Mew car is in 3rd. But wait! The Turtle Van is coming fast and passing the Mew Car.

Michelangelo: Cowabunga!

Mew Pudding: They got pass us!

Mew Ichigo: Mew Minto, get them.

Mew Minto: With pleasure.

Minto is standing on the roof of the vehicle and got her Mew Arrow ready.

Mew Minto: Ribbon Mito Arrow!

She shoots it and hits the Turtle Van.

The Turtles: AHHHHH!

And they stop, because it damaged their engine. Now that is unlucky for the awesome foursome. The Mew's take back their place.

It's a serious case of a neck to neck with the Cyclotrons, CatMouse and Trash Cat. The Trash cat tries to get past, but T-Bone maneuvered it so that they can't. The CatMouse slowed down to escape the collision between those two.

Top Cat: Hey! Don't scratch the paint job!

Razor: Watch where you're going!

Tom and Jerry saw this and used it as a chance to get past them. Jerry activated the rockets and they flew over.

Tom: Thanks a million.

Nice way of getting in front. What in the world? Dick, what are you doing?

Dastardly: A plan. You see this wire. This wire is connected to that lever. When the racers touch the wire and pull it, the lever will pull and release the logs. Hehe. Stopping them in their tracks.

Now that is one plan. Let's see how it works. Here is a chance. The Specter Speeder and Silver Star are coming this direction. They both drive over the wire, but nothing happens.

Dastardly: Drat! Those cars don't drive. They float!

Mutley: (points at the coming racers)

Dastardly: Yes. Their cars don't float. They will get stopped.

The Picnic Racer and Phooey Mobile are coming this direction.

Yogi: Hey, hey. Look Boo Boo. Dastardly is using a trick used before many times.

Hong Kong Phooey: Not gonna catch on that old trick.

Hong Kong Phooey takes out his gong and hits it. They Phooey Mobile turn into a Phooey Chopper. He flies over safely. Yogi and Boo Boo use Balloon Power to get over that wire.

Dastardly: Double Drat! Wait! Here come those so-called shinobi. They will get caught.

The Leaf Racer was coming fast and stopped right on top of the wire. What's the problem? Naruto and Sasuke jump out to see what is wrong with the engine.

Sasuke: You dobe! I thought you said that you filled the engine.

Naruto: I did! And don't call me a dobe!

Eh, what is the problem?

Sakura: It looks like someone forgot to fill the engine with chakra. Our engine stands for clean and friendly nature. And chakra is the best fuel to power our engine.

Wow. Nice way of helping the environment. It looks like they will be stuck here for a while.

Dastardly: They will be. (Cuts the wire)

Oh no! The logs are released and coming down the hill!

Naruto: Ahhh! LOGS AT TWELVE!

Sakura: I'll take care of it.

Sakura get's out of the car and stands in front of those logs. When the first one comes right in front of her, she smashes it to smithereens!

Dastardly: Oh dear. She has some strength.

That is so true Dick. She has a lot of experience hitting things, so she is a pro at this stuff. Anyway seems that Naruto and Sasuke have fixed the engine and they are back in the race.

Let's see how the others are doing.

Shaggy and Scooby are in the lead, followed by Fred and Barney, who are coming close, then the Turtle Van. What's this? It seems that Razor activated some special rockets and they are passing by every racer in their way. Hold it! The Mew Car is running close by and with great speed! The racers are entering New York.

Raphael: Alright! We are on our turf now! Speed it up Donatello!

Donatello: Rodger.

Donatello turns on the extra engine he made, making them go faster. They are passing every racer!

Michelangelo: Later dudes and dudetes.

Leonardo: Get back in here Michelangelo. (Leonardo pulls him back in.)

Has anyone seen Dastardly?

Dastardly: Over here! I will push this barrel of oil and no one will be able to drive since they will be to busy not sliding.

This one seems to be a fool proof plan. Let's see how it works. The Mew Car, Phooey Mobile, CatMouse and Leaf Racer are coming in that direction.

Dastardly: Aha! They will be the first to slipper. (With Mutley dumps the oil)

The cars drive in and start too slid along instead of drive. The Mew Car hit the Phooey Mobile and they stopped.

Hong Kong Phooey: What in the world is going on? I just lost control and couldn't stop, even when I pressed the breaks.

The Leaf Racer stopped, thanks to Narutos Shadow Clones, and CatMouse changed the tires to skates and went on the race. Sai looks at the black liquid.

Sai: That is oil. Someone tried to stop us from getting to the finish line.

Mew Pudding: Who?

Mew Zakuro: It's obvious. Dastardly, that's who.

Sakura: Wait till I get my hands on him.

The other racers jump/fly over the oil and get closer to the finish line. Sai is using his scroll, to get out of the oil. The ink animals become alive and carry the cars out. The Leaf Racer re-begins the race, while the Phooey Mobile and Mew Car are trying to fix themselves.

The racers are getting closer to the finish line. Dastardly is currently in the lead, with Trash cat and Cyclotrons following him. This looks like a photo finish, but wait! Some weird red light is moving faster then they are and is in the lead and knocks Dastardly out of the race. The red light passes the finish line! It seems Naruto used some of Kyuubis chakra to win. Well that's official.

1st – Leaf Racer

2nd – Trash Cat

3rd – Cyclotrons

4th – Turtle Van

5th – The Mew Car

6th – Mystery Machine

7th – Specter Speeder

8th – Bedrock Jammer

9th – Picnic Racer

10th – CatMouse

11th – Phooey Mobile

12th – Mean Machine

How are you Dick?

Dastardly: Oh shut up. (A branch falls on his head.)

Mutley: (laughs)

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D****isclaimer: I don't own anything, except Leila Spark.**

Racer

Welcome to the Wacky Races! Today we will start in San Diego and finish in San Francisco.

Michelangelo: Sweet. I get to surf.

Yeah, whatever. Racers, Are you ready?

Racers: We are ready.

And their off! The Mystery Machine is in the lead followed by Trash Cat and Silver Star. It looks like The Specter Speeder is trying to get in first place.

Dastardly: They won't get any further. This is a good plan. I will dumb tons of rocks on the road, making a block so that they won't be able to get across it. Mhehehe.

That seems to be a problem if it works. Here come the racers. Dastardly opens up the container and rocks just fall down, blocking the way completely. The racers stop dead in their tracks.

Tucker: Man, the rocks just blocked our way.

Sam: No duh.

Danny: Sam, take the wheel. I'll get us threw.

Sam takes the wheel and Danny used his ghost intangibility power to get threw the rocks.

Dastardly: Drat! Those stupid ghost powers of his.

Hong Kong Phooey stops in front of those rocks.

Hong Kong Phooey: I don't remember the map saying there is a block. Oh well. I'll just fly us over Spot.

He takes his gong and hits it, turning the Phooey Mobile into a Phooey Chopper, they fly over that block. The Silver Star uses magic powder to fly over those rocks, The Picnic Racer uses Bear Power Paws to dig under the rocks and gets to the other side. The Mystery Machine turns into the Mystery Copter and gets past those rocks. Top Cat activates the Jumping Cat Feet and they jump over the pile. The Mews use Mew Lettuce's attack to get over those rocks. The CatMouse activates Mouse Size and gets threw those rocks. The Bedrock Jammer activates Pterodactyl Wings and get over the block, along with The Turtle Van, who used mini rockets, and The Cyclotrons, who activated non-road mode and rode over the rocks.

Looks like this plan failed Dick.

Dastardly: Double Drat! This was suppose to work. I must get back to the race. Come on Mutley.

They get in the Mean Machine and drive away. Wait! The Leaf Racer is still behind the pile! Oh. That is unlucky. How do you think on getting over?

Naruto: Like this. Shadow Clone Jutsu. (50 Shadow Clones appear) Throw us over!

Shadow Clone Naruto's: Right!

Unbelievable! The Leaf Racer get's tossed over the pile and begins to follow the others! Now this is very interesting. Anyway, back to the race. The Cyclotrons are in the lead, followed by CatMouse and Specter Speeder. It seems that The Mean Machine is trying to get past them, but doesn't seem to be working. What is the problem? Oh. The Picnic racer attached itself to the Mean Machine, slowing it down, while Yogi and Boo Boo have a lunch break. Say Yogi, isn't a race a little weird place for a snack?

Yogi: A bear must keep it's an appetite in check, so I must have a lunch break.

Dastardly: But why my car?

Yogi: It was the closest thing to my car. Hey, hey, hey.

The racers are entering San Francisco. Let's see how they can handle the hills of San Francisco. It seems that the Mew Car, Specter Speeder, Silver Star and Leaf Racer are best made for these kinds of roads.

Leila: Excuse me. Coming threw.

Leila flew right passed them and is in the lead! What's this? The Cyclotrons are coming closer.

T-Bone: Hit max Razor.

Razor: Okay. Max it is.

Wow! They just speeded up so fast that they even passed Silver Star!

Leila: Now that ain't fair. Hocus Slowu Downus.

Leila just casted a spell at the Cyclotrons, as they started to slow down. Leila gets back her place. Dick where are you?

Dastardly: Over here. I will pretend to be a police officer and make them stop. (He and Mutley change into police officer uniforms)

Mutley: (whistles)

Silver Star, Cyclotrons, Mew Car, Specter Speeder and Leaf Racer stopped.

T-Bone: What's going on?

Naruto: I think that officer stopped us.

Mew Ichigo: I wonder what is wrong.

Dastardly: You 5! Don't you know this is a no racing zone? You must not race here.

Tucker: But why? The map says this is the right road.

Dastardly: The map is wrong. Now get out of here!

Sasuke: I don't think so. My Sharingan is showing me that you are lying and that this is the right way, Dastardly.

Razor: Let's ride then.

They all turn on their engines and rode back to the race.

Dastardly: Drat! That stupid eye thing of his. Come on Mutley!

So they got back into the Mean Machine, but not into the race, since someone putted an explosive tags in the engine. Currently in first place is Bedrock Jammer, 2nd Trash Cat and 3rd Picnic Racer. The finish line is only 20 feet away. It looks like Trash Cat is trying to get in front, but Bedrock Jammer isn't allowing that. Picnic Racer can't get threw that tight place, but wait! It seems that CatMouse is getting over with those little rockets. The Mystery Machine is also getting really close and transforms into a mini cycle, getting over the Bedrock Jammer and Trash Cat. This is going to be a photo finish. And here it is!

1st – CatMouse

Tom: Yes!

Jerry: Alright

2nd – Bedrock Jammer

Fred: Yabba Dabba Doo!

3rd – Mystery Machine

4th – Trash Cat

5th – Picnic Racer

6th – Phooey Mobile

7th – Turtle Van

8th – Silver Star

9th – Leaf Racer

10th – Specter Speeder

11th - Mew Car

12th – Mean Machine

Dastardly: Drat! Double Drat! Triple Drat! That was the worst thing ever! Who puts explosives in engines?

Naruto: (Grins like a maniac at the finish line)

Dastardly: Drat! (Hits his car and a piece falls of and lands on his foot) Ouch! Ouch! That hurts!

Mutley: (laugh and Dastardly hits him, so he grumbles)

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**D****isclaimer: I don't own anything, except Leila Spark.**

Racer

Welcome to the Wacky Races! Today the racers will go from the East side of Antarctica to the West side of Antarctica. Say why are you guys in such wool clothes, Leonardo?

Leonardo: We are turtles, so we are coldblooded. And this cold isn't helping. Brrrr.

Oh right, reptiles. And they go. In 1st is The Phooey Mobile, or should I say, Phooey Snow Mobile, then 2nd Mystery Machine and 3rd Trash Cat. Specter Speeder is trying to get past them, but instead hit a snow pile.

Danny: How in the world I didn't see that? It wasn't here before!

That is weird since many of the racers are suddenly hitting snow piles, making them stop. Who is doing this?

Dastardly: I am. With this Snow Catapult. It launches chunks of snow right in front of the racers, making them stop.

Now that is a nasty plan. It looks like every racer is tuck, but wait! Leaf Racer and Cyclotrons are still in the race.

Dastardly: Not for long.

Dastardly activates his catapult and launches snow on them. Sasuke stands up and does some hand sign. What is he trying to do?

Sasuke: Fire Style. Grand Fire Ball Jutsu.

Wow! Sasuke is using his fire ball techniques to melt the in coming chunks. But there are still some chunks coming towards the Cyclotrons. What is this? The snow just melts away, before even getting close. Why?

Razor: I'll tell you. I activated the Cyclotron heat defense. Anything that is cold and comes in close melts away.

Amazing. I have got to get one of those. Leaf Racer is in 1st place and the Cyclotrons are close behind in 2nd, it looks like the piles are disappearing, since the racers are back with Mystery Machine in 3rd. It looks like Mean Machine is trying to get past al of the racers, but not working, since Razors Heat Wave is still on and melting the snow, making Dastardly melt into the ground.

Dastardly: Hey! No fair!

When has life been fair? The Phooey Snow Mobile changed into the Phooey Chopper, getting over everyone and into the 1st place.

Hong Kong Phooey: See Spot. I told you I will get us in first place.

But not for long. Leaf Racer is coming close, but the Turtle Van isn't far away either. Is it just me or is the Turtle Van shaking?

Michelangelo: It's not just you. It is shaking, since we are shaking.

Donatello: How was I suppose to know, it will be this cold?

It seems that Dastardly is made another plan. What is it this time, Dick?

Dastardly: This time I will cut the ice. I will cut it, so that they will be going away into the ocean and I will be the only racer on this frozen continent. Mhehehe.

Mutley: (laughs)

Dastardly is cutting the ice. He cut it and the other racers are on it. They are floating into the ocean! This is bad. Dastardly uses this to get in first place and drives away.

With the other racers. Hong Kong Phooey just tuned the Phooey Snow Mobile into the Phooey Canoe, airing back to the snowy continent. Mew Pudding just used an attack that brought some rocks up for them, but ones they got over it disappeared. Cyclotrons activated water mode and rode over the water. Mystery Machine turned into the Mystery Boat and they swam back. Leaf Racer is using Shadow Clones and Water Walking to get back. Silver Star called a few dolphins and she got back. Bedrock Jammer is using Pterodactyl Wings, the Turtle Van is using their blimp to get over the water, along with Trash Cat, who is being stroked by the Ally Cats with Top Cat saying "Stroke, stroke", Specter Speeder, since it already floats, CatMouse, using water skies, and Picnic Racer, who is using beaver power. All the racers are back on the track. But Dastardly is WAY in front. Can anyone beat him now?

Dastardly: Nobody can! I will win!

What is that white glow? Why, it's the Silver Star! Leila just used some magic to get in front of the Mean Machine. She takes her wand out and starts to cast a spell:

Leila: Zapus Backus!

Now that is a spell. It send Mean Machine right back to the end. Silver Star is in first place now, with Mystery Machine and Phooey Snow Mobile in coming. The finish line! And it's official folks!

1st – Mystery Machine

Scooby: Scooby Dooby Doo!

2nd – Silver Star

Leila: Better this then nothing.

3rd – Phooey Snow Mobile

4th – Specter Speeder

5th – Bedrock Jammer

6th – CatMouse

7th – Trash Cat

8th – Leaf Racer

10th – Cyclotrons

11th – Picnic Racer

12th – Mean Machine

Seems like a nice day. Don't you think Dick?

Dastardly: Oh shut up. (Snow falls and hits his head.)  
><span>Mutley: <span>(laughs)


	5. Chapter 5

**D****isclaimer: I don't own anything, except Leila Spark.**

Racer

Welcome to the wacky races! Today we will start at Liverpool and end in London! It looks like it will be a sunny day, but you may never know. And the race has begun! 1st is the Phooey Mobile, 2nd Trash Cat and 3rd Specter Speeder. It looks like CatMouse is trying to get past Specter Speeder, but instead the Picnic Racer comes and passes them both!

Yogi: Hey, hey, hey! Look Boo Boo! We're in the third place.

But the Specter Speeder uses ghost powers to get over and back into the 3rd place.

Yogi: And now we aren't.

It looks like Mean Machine is trying to get past the Cyclotrons, but fails, when T-Bone uses Mach 10 speed.

Razor: I really don't do that speed.

T-Bone: Get a grip.

The Cyclotrons have a head start, but it seems that Dastardly has a plan. What is it, Dick?

Dastardly: I will make them stop. Mutley, begin the siren.

Mutley starts an ambulance siren, making the other racers to stop. The Mean Machine drives right past them.

Top Cat: Where is the ambulance?

Benny: There is no ambulance T.C.

Leila: It was a trap.

Tom: Now that isn't good.

Jerry: Let's go!

And the racers are back in the race, but the Mean Machine has a head start. It won't be easy catching him.

Dastardly: They won't catch me at all.

Think again. It looks like Bedrock Jammer is using Dino Power to get ahead. They have past Mean machine and are in the 1st place.

Dastardly: Drat! Thoat imbecile dinosaur.

Dino just stopped and hopped on Mean Machine, giving a bite to Dastardly, he jumps back.

Fred: Atta boy, Dino.

Dino: Raf, raf.

Now Bedrock Jammer is in 1st place. Now we have entered London.

Donatello: Good thing we have been in London before.

Raphael: Take that turn, Leonardo.

Leonardo: Okay.

The Turtle Van took the left turn, while Dastardly took the right one. The other racers stopped in confusion.

Top Cat: Should we follow Dastardly or the Turtles?

Brain: I don't know T.C.

Spook: Let's throw a coin.

Spook takes out a coin and throws it. It lands on a number.

Spook: Follow the Turtles.

Trash Cat takes the same left turn the turtles took, while the others, except Phooey Mobile, who follows Trash Cat, took the right turn.

Dastardly: They won't stop me.

Dastardly takes out super glue and pores it on the ground. Almost all of the racers got stuck. Specter Speeder and Silver Star are still in the race.

Dastardly: Drat! I forgot that they don't drive, but float!

What is this? A gun appears from the Specter Speeder and shoots Mean Machine, with an ecto-blast. Who shot it?

Sam: I did.

Wow, didn't know, she has a good aim. The finish line is just 2 feet away. Wait! From the left alley is coming something. It's the Turtle Van, Trash Cat and Phooey Mobile! There is some smoke coming from the Phooey Mobile. Is something wrong Hong Kong Phooey?

Hong Kong Phooey: Nah, it's just Spot ironing his favorite blanket. There was really lot of water, so it got wet.

The smoke just kept coming and turned into a fog. That is the thickest fog I have ever seen, I can barely see my own hand. Mean Machine enters the fog, but soon after a crash is heard. Naruto uses a Wind Style jutsu to get rid of the fog. Mean Machine has hit a tree and is out of the race. The racers cross the finish line! Here are the winners:

1st – Turtle Van

Raphael: Alright!

Leonardo: Aswome!

Donatello: Fantastic!

Michelangelo: Cowabunga!

2nd – Trash Cat

3rd – Phooey Mobile

4th – Leaf Racer

5th – Mew Car

6th – CatMouse

7th – Mystery Machine

8th – Cyclotrons

9th – Bedrock Jammer

10th – Picnic Racer

11th – Silver Star

12th – Mean Machine

How do you feel, Dick?

Dastardly: Will you ever shut up? (the tree falls on him) DRAT!

Mutley: (laughs)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, except Leila.**

Racer

Today the races will take place in Saint Petersburg and end in Moscow. And currently Mystery Machine is 1st, Cyclotrons in 2nd and Picnic Racer in 3rd. The Phooey Mobile is coming up close and passed the Picnic Racer.

Hong Kong Phooey: We are in the 3rd place Spot. How about that?

But the Leaf Racer comes past all of them and is in the lead. The Mew Car is having a neck-to-neck with CatMouse. The Trash Cat uses this to get pass by.

Top Cat: Thanks.

Leaf Racer is trying to get by the Turtle Van, but Donatello activated the second engine that speeded them up.

Naruto: Sakura.

Sakura nodded. They stopped, but why? Sakura turned around hit the ground with her strength, making them go past the Turtle Van!

Raphael: What was that?

The shinobi wave at them.

Leonardo: Aw, come on!

It looks like Mean Machine has stopped right over the bridge that leads to Moscow. Why is that?

Dastardly: This is a part of my plan. I will block the bridge and no one will get over it.

Then Mutley brings some big crates and throws them on the bridge. Then they drive away. The other racers stop right before the bridge. Hong Kong Phooey checks the map.

Hong Kong Phooey: The map has nothing about a block on the bridge.

Mew Pudding: I'll clean the way. Ribbon Puddingring Inferno.

The block is gone and the races are back and trying to catch up with Mean Machine. Dastardly has left Saint Petersburg and is on Saint Petersburg-Moscow Road, but Bedrock Jammer is catching up, along with Silver Star. What is this? It seems that Dastardly threw out some feathers. Looks like some of those feathers got in the engine and Leila had to stop.

Leila: Oh, witch twigs.

The other racers drive by her and enter Moscow. The Cyclotrons are getting by and in front. They passed the Mean Machine! Along with Picnic Racer and CatMouse.

Dastardly: Drat! Now Mutley.

Mutley: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Mutley takes a bow and arrow and shoots at CatMouse and Picnic Racer. Both cars stop with smoking engines. Jerry and Boo Boo get out of the cars to see what is wrong.

Jerry: Aw great. The engine is blown.

Boo Boo: Ours too.

Dastardly: Two out and few more to go. Mhehehe.

Mutley keeps shooting at the Racers slowing them down. The only ones that didn't get hit are: Specter Speeder, Leaf Racer, Trash Cat and Silver Star. Mutley tried again, but didn't work since: Danny used intangibility; Sasuke used grand Fire Ball Jutsu; Benny used an air conditioner and Leila used Repel spells.

Dastardly: Drat! We must get past them. Slow them down.

Mutley takes out an anvil and threw at Trash Cat, hitting it.

Top Cat: Great. We are we going to find parts now?

Then at Leaf Racer, crushing the back of it. Good thing Sakura wasn't sitting that moment there.

Sakura: Wait till I get my hands on that-!

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai grab Sakura and try to stop her from doing anything rash. Next the Silver Star, the back was a pancake now.

Leila: Oh, witch twigs, I just fixed it!

But was unable to hit Specter Speeder. Looks like Danny made it intangible.

Danny: You got that right. Hit them back Tuck.

Tucker: Got it!

Tucker shoots some green ecto goo at Mean Machine, stopping them.

Dastardly: Double Drat! Now I can't move.

It looks like the blown engine racers are pushing their cars to the finish line, which is 10 feet away. Some of the engines turn back on and what is left of the race re-begins. And they cross the finish line.

1st – Specter Speeder

2nd – Mystery Machine

3rd – CatMouse

4th – Mew Car

5th – Trash Cat

6th – Picnic Racer

7th – Phooey Mobile

8th – Bedrock Jammer

9th – Turtle Van

10th – Leaf Racer

11th – Cyclotrons

12th – Silver Star

13th – Mean Machine

Can you get out Dick?

Dastardly: Shut up already!

Mutley: (Laughs)

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
